Conceal, Don't Feel
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: "For all my life, I wondered who you were. Perhaps, that futile contemplation and naivety was better than learning the dark truth." Nagihiko never knew who his father was. But upon meeting him, it isn't just his father that Nagihiko learns about. Secrets and lies are exposed, prompting him to desperately wish that he had never opened the Pandora's Box of his past. RimaHiko too!
1. Summer Fun?

**It's been far too long since I have written a Nagi-centered fanfic. I've been focusing lately on several characters, so it seems necessary to go back and explore the best SC character. Whether he is your favorite or not, Nagihiko is one of the most fascinating characters who hardly is explored in the anime/manga. So, this story will enter the world of Nagihiko Fujisaki, particularly his father (who I believe has actually been mentioned as a character who didn't leave him, but shhhhh it makes more sense this way). For people who read my story Nagihiko's Father and the singular chapter of Runaway Prince, this story is a rewrite. Why I'm rewriting? Well, the original story had a lot of problems, including plot points that made absolutely no sense, random OCs that served utterly no function, and of course the completely flat characterization of Daisuke Remura (the name of Nagihiko's father in that story). Technically, even that was a rewrite of another story (My Lost Father), but that story shall not be discussed because it was that bad (i.e. Nagihiko deciding he was in love for no reason at the age of 12 and finding the apparent need to shout that at his father). Fortunately, I have grown up and so has my writing. As such, allow us to welcome the newest rendition of a story featuring Nagihiko and his ever-so lovely father. Since this is getting lengthy, I will simply proceed to the story. If you've stuck with me thus far, I promise you that you will find the story itself far more interesting. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"I was expecting you." The voice was gentle, seeming approachable yet aloof simultaneously. A teenager stood a few feet back from the elder man, his appearance shaded by the night sky. A few strands of his dark violet hair blew in the soft breeze, tousling it ever so slightly. They stood atop a bridge, the water below them illuminated by the ebullience of the moon. _

_ "Why? After all of this time, why now?" The teenager demanded, his voice wary._

_ "You were my biggest secret," The elder man whispered. He took a deep breath. "I could not afford to risk any exposure."_

_ "But why now? You could have come anytime, but now… It's been-" _

_ "Seventeen years, yes," The man interjected. "Seventeen years of ambiguity." He let out a sigh, his eyes hollow. He attempted to make eye contact, but the darkness of night concealed the teenager's expression. "All because I was merely a coward, frightened by the prospect of facing my mistakes. A true man never hides himself from reality, though I suppose you would hardly understand a thing a true man would do." _

_ "You don't know anything about me," The teenager snapped, resting his hands upon the railings of the bridge. "After all, I'm simply your mistake. Just your bastard son whom you abandoned." His eyes overlooked the waters below, watching the gentle ripple so easily capable of drowning a person._

_ "I want to apologize-"_

_ "Don't bother." He sighed. "You're seventeen years too late." _

_ "Then why do you wish to speak to me if it is not an apology you seek?" _

_ "I would like some clarity." His eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the water. "All my life, I knew nothing. My mother refused to speak of you. I was forced to utilize my imagination, wonder why you left and where you were and, most of all, who you were. I just want to understand." _

_ "It is not just a simple story, Nagihiko." The man started to walk closer to him. _

_ "Then at least answer me this, the question I longed to know since I was a child: who are you?" _

_ "You know that now, I am-"_

_ "I know your name," Nagihiko interrupted. "I mean, who are you as a person? What qualities do you possess that would make it so simple for you to abandon your child without finding it appropriate to meet him once? Why-" The loud sound prompted both of them to glance up. _

_ "I have to go," The man whispered. Nagihiko looked at him, a gasp escaping his mouth. _

_ "Don't give me that bullshit," He snapped. "That excuse is seventeen years old." _

_ "It's dangerous here. You ought to head back-" The loud sound repeated. As Nagihiko glanced down, he could see the source of the sound being from a large boat. The man let out a sigh, taking a deep breath before suddenly running forward and leaping off the railing of the bridge. _

_ "F-Father!" Nagihiko exclaimed, gripping the rim of the railing tightly. To his utter dismay, he landed squarely foot on the ship. _

_ "Nagihiko, you have to leave," He urged, gesturing for him to run. _

_ "Y-You haven't told me-"_

_ "That is irrelevant! You must-" Suddenly, a loud noise, almost sounding like a gun, pierced Nagihiko's ears. He stumbled backward, his eyes widening as the ship his father was conveniently on started pulling out._

_ "Father!" Nagihiko stood up, his voice filled with desperation. Another noise sounded, prompting him to lose his balance. Before he could retaliate, he felt his head roughly hit the side of the bridge, prompting him to bellow in pain. As he stood up shakily, the world appeared as if it were spinning rapidly. He gripped his head, trying to focus to no avail. As Nagihiko tried to step forward, another loud noise sounded, prompting him to fall backward over the railing. _

_ "Oh god," He groaned, his vision numbing as he hit the ice cold water, his sudden headache empowering the need to tread water. The coldness of the water and the lack of proximity to land seemed hardly relevant to him as the world turned black, the moon becoming a distant vision._

**One Month Ago**

Nagihiko glanced out the window, gazing past the trickling rain that spiraled down the windows like snakes. The trees moved past rapidly, almost as if the world was on a conveyor belt and repeatedly moving back. The noise around him became merely background that all blended together. As the birds took flight in a flock, he could not help but to wonder what it would be like to fly high above the world, with the rain being the only resistance stopping him. He could imagine soaring freely, with no worries or stresses outside of reaching one destination after the other, simply flying until-

"Nade, you haven't said a word since we've gotten in the bus!" The gleeful voice of the pinkette snapped Nagihiko backed to reality, the bow in his long indigo hair burdening the wings he imagined flying him free. His honey-golden eyes fixated on the brown eyes beside him, so much giddiness and excitement present in them. He became quite aware of the presence of her arm slipped through his, though for all she knew, she was linking arms with her best friend she had not seen in nearly four years. Nagihiko forced a small smile upon his face, making it seem entirely genuine.

"I apologize, Amu," He told her softly, his voice an octave higher than ordinary. Despite puberty and the changes his body and voice experienced, Nagihiko found it quite natural to behave as a female. He was an actor, trained to adequately fill the role he had to play. He had to make it flawless, impossible for anyone to penetrate his act.

"You have to tell me everything about Europe!" She exclaimed, her excitement unable to be reciprocated. "You've been away for four years! Nagi hasn't told me much either, so I have to hear everything from you, Nade!" Amu was never this ecstatic about anything; she was always so "cool and spicy", always concealing her excitement behind her tough persona. Yet, this proved to be an exception. Nagihiko could understand; after all, he knew he would be quite excited if he was seeing her after four years for real.

He forced a giggle. "It really wasn't too eventful," He tried to explain. "I mean, it was dancing. I didn't get a lot of time to sight see…"

"You were gone for _four years_!" Amu exclaimed. Did she need to remind him of the amount of time that often? "You had to have seen something! I've always wanted to travel. Come on Nade, tell me everything! Did you travel across Europe?!"

"Well, I mean, a bit. I arrived in Paris, but I traveled to London, Amsterdam, and several other European cities in order to showcase some of my dancing." He pondered for a moment, wondering what it really would have been like, traveling Europe and showcasing his "talent". What would have happened if he hadn't lost his direction and decided to come back home as Nagihiko? He glanced up at his chara, who seemed content chatting with Amu's four charas. Temari turned to him and waved cheerily. His other chara remained hidden in Nagihiko's hair.

"That sounds amazing!" Amu leaned back in her seat beside him. "I would have loved to see you dance. I bet you're amazing." Nagihiko beamed.

"Not really, I mean, comparative to some of the amazing dancers I encountered…"

"Nade, don't be modest!" Amu playfully slapped him. "I saw you dance when I slept over your place. Don't you remember that time? That was so much fun!"

"Of course I remember," Nagihiko reminisced, watching in slight amusement as Amu laughed about their sleepover.

"I missed you so much. How could it have been four years without my best friend?" Nagihiko did everything in his power to conceal the sting each word she spoke had on him.

"I missed you too, Amu-"

"Oh my god, do you remember when we went skiing?! That was so much fun and-"

"I'm bored." Nagihiko and Amu turned to the aisle across from them. The petite blonde rested her feet into the seat in front of her, looking quite disgruntled. Nagihiko quietly sighed a breath of relief, unbeknownst to Amu. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"According to the approximation on the Google Maps App, it seems our destination time is an hour away," Kairi informed them, sitting a row in front of her. Rima let out a sigh.

"I'm getting quite bored of hearing Amu rambling on and on about her 'lovely times' with Nag…Nadeshiko," Rima muttered. Nagihiko turned to face her. Her eyes met his briefly, a wink of her hazel eyes rapidly visible. A small smile appeared on Nagihiko's face, prompting her to turn around quickly.

"Hey, we're just catching up!" Amu whined. "It's been four years!"

"Really?" Rima looked at Amu, an expression of feigned shock present. "I would have _never_ guessed!"

"Rima!" Amu exclaimed.

"Rima-Tan, do you have chocolate?" Yaya wondered, poking the girl who sat beside her. Rima turned to face her, a look of discontent returning.

"No, for the fiftieth time."

"Why not? Yaya wants chocolate!" Rima groaned, leaning farther back in her seat.

"Can an hour go any slower?" Nagihiko watched Rima's annoyance slowly rising, a small chuckle present under his breath. She sighed again, brushing some hair out of her face as she took out her gag manga and began reading. The way each small giggle escaped her mouth every so often prompted a small smile to cross Nagihiko's face. He watched as her shoulders bounced up and down in sync with her giggles and her satisfied smile as she read further within her manga. He could feel his cheeks warm, watching her blissfully reading.

"She's really cute, isn't she?" Nagihiko turned, his eyes focused on Amu. Her voice was a whisper.

"Who?"

"You were watching Rima," Amu observed. Nagihiko laughed slightly.

"She is," Nagihiko agreed, his voice remaining feminine. "My brother always speaks quite highly of her." Amu smiled.

"Nagi really does care about her," Amu told her. Nagihiko wanted to roll his eyes. As if he didn't know. "I mean, I'm not very good at reading Nagi," A quiet snort from the seat behind him prompted Nagihiko to turn around, narrowing his eyes at the jock who seemed quite entertained. "But I know he would definitely do anything for her, even despite their constant banters and whatever they have." Nagihiko smiled.

"I don't doubt that." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl in question smile brightly and a blush present on her cheeks.

Finally, the bus pulled into a parking spot, prompting Yaya to start cheering fervently. Rima covered her ears, groaning.

"Yaya, shut up!" Rima muttered, slapping Yaya with her gag manga.

"That was mean Rima-Tan!" Yaya whined.

"You deserved it; you're annoying."

"But we made it! WE SURVIVED!" Yaya bounced up and down giddily.

"I'm happy to finally be here!" Amu exclaimed, unbuckling her seatbelt. Nagihiko followed suit, standing up beside her. His legs felt stiff, having been sitting in the same spot for four hours. Nagihiko followed Amu off of the bus, both of them politely thanking the bus driver. As they got out, they were greeted by Tadase and Kairi. Amu's cheeks turned bright red.

"Amu-Chan, Nadeshiko, did you two have a good trip?" Tadase asked, his smile polite. "I wish I could have spoken with you two more."

"I-It was good," Amu stammered, looking extremely flustered. "It was so nice being with Nade!" Nagihiko beamed, though the words hurt.

"I'm sure it'll be a great trip!" Tadase smiled warmly at Amu. "It's fortunate that you do not have to deal with Ikuto-Niisan's constant pestering." Amu sighed slightly.

"Yeah… Ikuto was never the type to stay still, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised he left again." Tadase's content smile vanished slightly. "Still though, at least Nade is back to stay still!" Amu hugged him tightly, prompting him to force a weak smile. His eyes locked with Tadase's, who gave him a small genuine smile.

"We are here!" Yaya twirled around as she got off the bus, prompting Rima to push her out of the way.

"Move," Rima commanded.

"What are you, a royal leader?" Yaya teased.

"No, Tadase's the only royal prince."

"I'M NOT-" Nagihiko and Amu both acted instantaneously, covering Tadase's mouth before he made a fool of himself. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at Rima, who seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Damn, it's really nice here!" Kukai exclaimed, his hand intertwined with Utau's.

"READY TO HAVE FUN KUKAI?!" Yaya exclaimed, running toward him. He grinned, letting go of Utau and picking up Yaya playfully, twirling her around.

"I'm so psyched!" Kukai placed her down, and they performed their handshake. Utau and Rima both rolled their eyes. Finally, Yukari and Yuu exited the bus as well.

"This was so nice of Tsukasa to pay for this trip," Yuu noted.

"Do you know why he did?" Tadase wondered, turning to Yuu and Yukari. "My uncle is quite generous with his money, but it seems almost reckless to spend money for a beach resort for ten people for a week with no specific reason."

"Don't question it Tada-Tan!" Yaya exclaimed. "Just enjoy the beach!" It struck Nagihiko as odd as well, but he also understood Tsukasa was nothing short of odd, his behavior not changing in the slightest even as they entered their upperclassmen years of high school.

"I wish Nagi was here too…" Amu murmured. "I mean, it's been almost five years of knowing you guys, and I've never actually met you or your brother at the same time. It's really funny actually." Nagihiko forced a smile, ignoring the awkwardness that seemed to radiate from the majority of the group.

"My brother wishes he could be here." Nagihiko knew that certainly was not a lie. "However, our mother needs him at home in order to help prepare the home for the guests that will be arriving. Our home will be the site for many members of the Fujisaki family in a few weeks, so my mother wants Nagihiko to be home to help prepare, especially considering he is the heir."

"Yaya bets _you_ wish he was here," Yaya teased, nudging Rima conspicuously. She shot her a glare. Nagihiko looked away quickly, knowing Yaya's comment was partially aimed to him. Yaya winked slyly.

"Well, I'm sure you're _thrilled_ to be with Kairi," Rima pointed out. Kairi turned bright red. Yaya turned to Rima, completely oblivious, and nodded eagerly.

"Yaya can't wait to go on fantastical adventures with Kairi-Kun!" Yaya grinned and hugged Kairi tightly. Yukari had an evil smirk on her face.

"Um, why don't we head to our hotel rooms?" Yuu wondered, his eyes focused on the discomfort and embarrassment of his brother-in-law to be and the evil glint in his fiancé's eyes. The others nodded, following Yuu and Yukari into the large hotel room, rolling their suitcases behind them. After Yuu and Yukari received their room numbers and registered, the group went into the elevator and went to the fourth floor.

"Tsukasa paid for three rooms for us. Yuu and I will be receiving one, and the other two rooms will likely be divided by gender, despite the fact that there are five girls and three guys." Nagihiko was not horrified; he had been expecting as much. Of course, if he had gone as himself, it could have been even. However, he needed to have Nadeshiko "come back"; it was too suspicious.

"Your rooms are a suite with a hang out-like room in the middle," Yuu added. "Tsukasa really paid a lot for this."

"Is there a balcony?" Yaya wondered.

"I believe so," Yukari told her. Yaya squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god, we have to hop from the balcony onto the beach!" Kukai exclaimed, patting Yaya's shoulder.

"YESS!" Yaya agreed, high-fiving Kukai.

"I would advise against that idea," Kairi murmured.

"On the contrary, it would be quite funny if Kukai ended up hurting himself," Utau pointed out.

"Hey!" Kukai exclaimed, frowning at his girlfriend. Utau smirked.

"Well, here's our room." Yukari and Yuu paused. "Your rooms shouldn't be too far away." The nine of the others walked farther down the hall, eventually segregating by gender and entering two separate rooms.

"BALCONY!" Yaya screamed, running toward the end of the room. Nagihiko followed her in, placing his suitcase in a special cabinet reserved for suitcases. The other three girls followed in, placing their suitcases beside Nagihiko's, Rima rolling Yaya's as well.

"It looks like there are two beds and a couch," Amu noted. "The couch can likely open up to become a real bed."

"I'll take the couch," Utau offered. Nagihiko bit his lip.

"Are you sure?" Nagihiko wondered. "I really don't mind."

"No worries. I'm used to that anyway." Utau sat down on the couch. "Besides, I don't like sharing beds with people, with the exception of my brother." Nagihiko couldn't blame her for not understanding the situation, given he didn't tell her his secret, unless Kukai blurted it.

"Your brother is annoying to share a bed with," Amu muttered under her breath, prompting Utau to shoot her a glare.

"Yaya will share with Rima-Tan!" Yaya announced, hugging her friend tightly.

"No, no, no!" Rima exclaimed, prying Yaya off of her. She looked at Nagihiko and Amu, a pout present upon her expression. "I have to deal with Yaya 24/7. She stalks me and I had to sit with her on a four hour bus ride. Please save me from her."

"But Rima-Tan!"

"No, I'm not sharing a bed with you! I'd rather share a bed with Kukai after a sweaty sport event."

"Trust me, you don't want to share a bed with that idiot even without sweat," Utau muttered.

"I bet you've shared a bed with him with a lot of sweat involved," Rima pointed out. Utau gave Rima a horrified look.

"Rima!" Nagihiko exclaimed. She turned to him, a small smirk present. Yaya seemed to not understand Rima's implication.

"Alright, I'll take Yaya if you don't want her," Amu pointed out. Yaya looked thrilled, hugging Amu tightly. Rima's eyes widened, her eyes quickly shifting from Nagihiko's. Nagihiko watched Rima, trying to read her.

"Well, it is late, so we should get ready," Nagihiko announced. "I'm feeling quite drowsy myself."

"I'll wash up first," Rima announced, grabbing her toothbrush and washcloth and heading into the bathroom.

Finally, after all five of them used the restroom, they were ready for sleep. As Nagihiko, who was the last one, exited the bathroom, he saw Rima lying in their bed, her eyes absorbed by the words of her gag manga. Her manga rested upon her knees which were upright about eye level.

"Hey," He whispered, climbing into the bed beside her. His hair was still tied up into a ponytail and he wore a nightgown as well, the material feeling too natural to him. Rima glanced up, a giggle escaping her lips once she saw him. He frowned slightly, prompting her to immediately stop.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"I know, I look ridiculous," He whispered. He glanced over at the other bed, watching as Amu was already breathing soundly in her sleep. Yaya's eyes were closed hugging her pillow as if it were a life line. Utau's back faced Nagihiko. He turned back to Rima, who shook her head slowly.

"No, you just look…feminine."

"Well, that's the part I play, isn't it?" Rima gave him a look, pity evident within it.

"You can turn off the lights," Rima told him, closing her book. "I'm tired too." Nagihiko complied, pulling the string and watching Rima's facial expressions vanish into the darkness. He rested his head on the pillow, feeling his head sink into the softness.

"When are you going to tell her?" Nagihiko turned, his eyes focusing on the petite blonde in the darkness.

"You mean Amu-Chan?" His voice lowered to its proper octave. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Who else would I mean? You don't really care if Utau knows."

"There's a possible chance Kukai told her," Nagihiko pointed out.

"Well, you never answered my initial question." Nagihiko let out a sigh, relaxing his head into the pillow.

"I want to before this trip ends," Nagihiko admitted quietly. He could discreetly make out Rima's surprise despite the lack of light.

"Really? That soon?" Rima wondered.

"I have to," Nagihiko explained. "If I don't, I will be left in a precarious position. It would not make sense for Nadeshiko to return to Europe again, yet I'm supposedly is at home. Obviously, it's impossible to play the parts of two people, so I have to tell her the truth soon."

"How are you going to…?"

"It's funny." Nagihiko stared up at the ceiling. "I've contemplated so many ways of saying it and so many potential scenarios. I can't decide which method of confession is the best. Either way, I know it will end the same way. She'll hate me."

"You don't know that," Rima whispered.

"Wouldn't you?" Nagihiko turned back to her. "If you were in Amu-Chan's position and trusted someone as your best friend and suddenly she tells you that she and her twin are the same person and in essence your best friend doesn't exist, wouldn't you hate her, well, him?" He bit his lip. "There's a reason I've been putting it off."

"You have to tell her," Rima urged. "You may be right about the outcome, but she deserves to know. You know that." He nodded.

"I know," He agreed. "I will, I promise."

"You better." Nagihiko sighed, his eyes closing slightly.

"Good night, Rima-Chan," He whispered gently.

"Night… Nagi." A small smile crossed his lips, as he turned the other direction and closed his eyes.

* * *

**This concludes the first chapter! If you read my original story, Nagihiko's Father, a lot of the elements of this story will look quite familiar, but written much more eloquently. Besides in the little prologue, we have yet to truly meet Nagihiko's father, but I promise you, it will come quite soon. Also, if you were wondering about the title, when I was writing the description for the story, For The First Time in Forever came on my iTunes, and I decided that Elsa's part was truly fitting. Besides, my original title was Beloved Father, so this title is better. Anyhow, please, please, please review! I have high hopes for this story and quite a lot of plot ideas. Obviously I would not spoil my own story, but I have a super huge plot twist planned and I'm quite ecstatic about it. Again, review review reviewwwww.**


	2. Just a Mistake

**7 reviews?! On one chapter?! I can't even remember the last time I got so many reviews! Ahh, thank you all so much! I'm sorry about the slight delay, but without further ado, I present the next chapter! This is actually one of the shortest chapters I've done in a long time, given the fact I've been doing 4000+ lately. Oh well, 3000 is adequate! Enjoy!**

* * *

A gasp escaped his mouth as Nagihiko sat up, sweat surrounding him. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hotel room. He turned slowly, relieved his gasp had ceased to wake anyone. He turned to the clock on the table beside him, seeing it read 6:06 AM.

"Nagi, what are you doing?" He turned, watching as his two charas floated up. Temari rubbed her eyes, while Rhythm seemed completely energized despite the early hours of the day.

"I had a frightening dream," He confessed, sitting up slowly. "Amu-Chan, she had, um, a rather extreme reaction to me being Nadeshiko in my dream." He shook his head, chuckling slightly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You should try to go back to sleep," Temari suggested. "It's still quite early." Nagihiko shook his head.

"There's no point," He whispered. "I might as well take a walk anyway." He turned over to the left side of him, seeing a pile of blonde curls facing his direction. A small smile crossed his face as he stood up and turned toward his designated drawer filled with his clothing. He pulled out a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changed in the bathroom. He pulled out the hair tie in his indigo hair, gazing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He brushed some of his hair out of his face, and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Why would Mother make me do this?" Nagihiko muttered. He pulled his hair together and tied it into a neat ponytail. He moved his hands from its style, watching in disappointment how rapidly it took him to look feminine. He stepped out of the bathroom, tiptoeing toward the door and exiting the room.

"So, where are you going to walk?" Rhythm wondered, floating behind Nagihiko as he left the hotel room.

"I figured I would scope out the area," He pointed out, his voice falling an octave. "I might as well find out the path to the beach or the pool. I'm sure it would be convenient if we knew."

"Are you going to swim?" Rhythm wondered, grinning slightly.

"Rhythm," Temari warned.

"Hey, I'm sure you brought unisex bathing suits! I mean, you probably aren't wearing a bikini." Temari shot Rhythm a glare. Nagihiko let out a sigh.

"Yeah, they're unisex," Nagihiko pointed out. "It's just shorts and a shirt."

"Rima is right, you know," Temari told him. "You really need to tell her."

"I know I do," Nagihiko agreed. "It's just so much easier said than done… I just wish she could magically find out with no consequences."

"If such a magic existed, the world would be quite different," Temari pointed out. Nagihiko chuckled lightly.

"It would solve all of my problems. Besides just Amu, my mother would have likely stopped making me dance as Nadeshiko, I would be able to tell Rima that I…" He shook his head slowly, a tint of pink present on his cheeks.

"Tell Rima that you…" Rhythm repeated, waiting for him to finish.

"Do I really have to finish that statement?" Nagihiko wondered. Temari and Rhythm laughed. He smiled up at the sky, watching its greyness in the early morning. "Why is it so difficult to tell people things?"

"Hey, it adds a sort of spiciness to life, you know?" Nagihiko gave Rhythm an odd look.

"Spiciness?"

"Yeah! It's not just the mundane happiness! Life needs a mix of good and bad, you know? Otherwise everything is just the same old!"

"Uh… I guess-" Before Nagihiko could finish, he bumped into a figure in front of him. He jumped back, startled. "Ah, my apologies!" His voice rose up an octave. The man turned around, his eyes focusing on Nagihiko. He had a thin mustache and short dirty blonde hair and stood quite tall, much taller than Nagihiko who was significantly tall compared to his peers. Something about him seemed quite familiar, but Nagihiko couldn't place what.

"Ah, it is quite alright." The man smiled mysteriously, giving Nagihiko a sense of discomfort. He smiled politely, before proceeding to back up slowly.

"It's nice to meet you," Nagihiko told him, turning around.

"I believe I will be getting to know you, _Nadeshiko_ Fujisaki." Nagihiko turned around immediately, but the man was soon out of sight.

"Who the hell was that?" Rhythm wondered.

"I have no idea…" Nagihiko murmured, quite disturbed. How had he known his "name"? Shaking the uncanny feeling away, he decided to head back.

Upon entering his room, he could hear the shower running. Utau was nowhere to be seen, while Yaya and Rima sat atop Yaya's bed, cross-legged. Both of them glanced up as Nagihiko entered the room. They were both dressed.

"Nade-Tan!" Yaya called, hopping up and embracing him.

"Yaya!" Nagihiko smiled, hugging her slightly.

"Where were you?" Rima inquired, her eyes focused on him. He turned to her, letting go of Yaya.

"I was going on a walk," He explained. "It was really odd actually; on my walk I saw-"

"Nade!" Amu called, stepping out of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her body, prompting a sense of awkwardness to pass through Nagihiko. His eyes immediately focused on her face.

"Nade and I are going to get breakfast," Rima suddenly announced, standing up suddenly and linking her arm through Nagihiko's.

"We…are?" He watched, puzzled as Rima half-dragged him out of the hotel room, leaving before Yaya or Amu could protest. As they exited the room, Rima slipped her arm out of his, and walked a bit faster. Nagihiko easily caught up to her.

"What was that about?" He asked, a bit puzzled. Rima paused for a moment, glancing up at him.

"You were having perverted thoughts about Amu," Rima pointed out.

"What?! No I wasn't!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Rima giggled slightly.

"Yes you were," She told him. "You wanted Amu to take off her towel." Nagihiko frowned at Rima, rolling his eyes.

"I most definitely did not. Who do you think I am, Ikuto?" Rima smiled, beginning to walk again. He followed her lead. Nagihiko knew that Ikuto wasn't really that way, but ever since Amu has declared Ikuto was a pervert, it was the running joke.

"Well, it seems every guy has a crush on Amu," Rima pointed out.

"I don't." He could feel his heart beating slightly, each breath Rima took prompting him to tense.

"Oh really? Are you just better than all the other male guardians?" He rolled his eyes.

"I just like someone else, though I never liked Amu-Chan romantically to begin with." He smiled nervously. Rima glanced over at him, looking surprised.

"W-Who…?" Rima wondered. Rhythm kicked the back of his neck in eagerness. Nagihiko smiled gently, though he felt like his insides would explode. As he opened his mouth to reply, he was immediately interrupted.

"Oi! Are you two going to eat or just stand there?" Kukai called. Both of them turned, blushing significantly. Rima hurried forward, grabbing a plate and proceeding to select foods. Nagihiko exhaled, realizing how much breath he had been holding back.

"Were you going to…?" Rhythm began.

"I probably would have failed to confess anyway," Nagihiko murmured, grabbing a plate as well. He watched as Rima brought her plate to the table, sitting beside Kairi. He shifted his gaze and picked out some foods. He brought his plate to the table and sat on her other side.

"How did you two sleep?" Tadase wondered, smiling. He sat across from Nagihiko beside Kukai who was also next to Utau.

"The bed was comfortable," Nagihiko pointed out.

"YESSS THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE CEREAL!" Yaya shouted, running into the breakfast room. Amu followed her, though she walked quite slower. She smiled at everyone, grabbing the food she wanted and sitting on Nagihiko's other side. Yaya grabbed her food as well, sitting beside Utau.

"Yaya, what food _didn't_ you take?" Rima wondered, her eyes widened upon seeing Yaya's plate. Yaya grinned.

"Yaya didn't get butter for her pancakes!"

"Instead, you decided to drown them in syrup," Rima pointed out.

"Yaya-Chan, is it truly wise to ingest an abundance of food?" Kairi wondered. Yaya stuck her tongue at him. Nagihiko watched Yaya's behavior toward Kairi. If the romantic tension was clear between Rima and him…

"We're going to the beach later, so Yaya can be healthy there!" Yaya grinned excitedly.

"Besides, we're on vacation!" Kukai patted Yaya's head. "Who cares about being healthy?"

"YEAH!" Yaya grinned. Utau rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm so excited to go to the beach!" Amu exclaimed. "Nade, do you want to pick sea shells with me?" Nagihiko smiled at Amu, prompting Rima to snort.

"Of course! That sounds like fun," He agreed. "I can't even remember the last time I went to the beach…"

"They didn't have beaches in Paris?" Amu wondered.

"They do, but because of my dancing, I never had time to go," Nagihiko told her.

"Yaya heard they have nude beaches in France!" Yaya suddenly spat.

"They have nude beaches everywhere," Utau pointed out.

"I'm sure Nadeshiko would have loved going to a nude beach," Rima pointed out. "She would have loved showing off _her_ body." Nagihiko frowned at Rima. Kukai stifled his laughter.

After going back upstairs to change into a bathing suit, Nagihiko arrived back downstairs, ready to meet everyone else. Yukari and Yuu had joined them. They began walking to the beach, with Yaya and Kukai leading the group in excitement. Nagihiko drifted toward the back, becoming lost in his thoughts. Who was that man that had clearly recognized him? He had seen something familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

"Hey," A voice called. Nagihiko glanced up, surprised as Tadase walked beside him. Nagihiko forced a smile.

"Tadase," He greeted, relieved to see his closest friend. His voice reverted to its normal octave. Tadase was practically a brother to him, and he trusted him immensely.

"You seem distracted," Tadase pointed out.

"Huh? No, I'm fine," Nagihiko lied. Knowing Tadase would likely see through his lie, he quickly changed the subject. "Have you been speaking to Amu-Chan at all?" Tadase blushed slightly, but shook his head.

"She's been practically clinging to you," Tadase pointed out. Nagihiko let out a sigh.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault!"

"Well, you should say something to her on the beach," Nagihiko suggested. "She suggested picking seashells with me, but there's no reason she can't be with you too."

"Maybe…" Tadase glanced at the pinkette longingly. She was walking beside Utau, talking and laughing with her. "I mean, I really should. I feel like I never get her alone these days. Well, not alone, but you know…"

"Without Ikuto?" Nagihiko offered. Tadase nodded, sighing.

"I shouldn't act this way. Ikuto-NiiSan is like my brother and I should be supportive that he is searching for his father, but I just can't help but to feel…happy…"

"You love her," Nagihiko pointed out. "You want to be with her alone."

"Love…" Tadase glanced up at the sky. "Love is weird…" Nagihiko glanced in front of him, his eyes fixating on blonde curls. Rima was talking to Kairi, her blonde hair flipping over her petite shoulder. Nagihiko couldn't help but to smile.

"I can't argue with that…"

"WE'RE AT THE BEACH!" Yaya screamed, her eyes widening at the sight of the vast sandy beach and the ocean that caressed against it. Yaya immediately stripped off her cover up, revealing a black one piece with yellow duckies decorated on them.

"Of course you would have a bathing suit with duckies," Rima murmured, rolling her eyes. Yaya turned around, grinning widely.

"C'mon slowpokes!" Yaya taunted.

"Hey, I'm coming!" Kukai called, practically ripping off his shirt.

"Yaya-Chan!" Kairi called suddenly. Yaya turned around, giving him an odd look. Yukari and Yuu had drifted off to another side, giving the friend group some privacy.

"What is it, Kairi-Kun?" Yaya wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"It would likely be wise to apply sunscreen before exposing yourself to the scorching sun," Kairi suggested. Yaya whined.

"You're such a worry wart Kairi-Kun!" Yaya whined. "Yaya's too lazy to put sunscreen on!"

"If you insist, I will aid you." Kairi took out sunscreen, and gestured for Yaya to come to him. His face turned bright red, as he began putting sunscreen on her shoulders. Kukai watched them, smiling warmly.

"They're so cute," He whispered. He glanced up, turning to Utau.

"Don't even bother asking me, Souma," Utau spat. He pouted. As everyone began getting situated on the beach, Nagihiko set up his beach chair and sat down, taking out his book to read. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others enjoying their time on the beach. Yaya was dragging Rima and Kairi around on some misadventure, Kukai was in the ocean with Utau, and Amu and Tadase were walking across the edge of the ocean with their hands occasionally bumping together. However, Nagihiko always read whenever he went to the beach. He found the beach relaxing rather than a place to play.

"So, we meet again." Nagihiko glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw the face. Sure enough, it was the same man he had encountered earlier, his smirk still intact. Nagihiko stood up, alarmed.

"Who are you?!" He wondered. The man feigned pain.

"You don't recognize me? I'm so hurt, _Nadeshiko_."

"How do you know my name?!" Nagihiko exclaimed, his voice maintaining its femininity.

"I haven't even said your name," The man pointed out. "I was saying the name Nadeshiko. That's not your name." Nagihiko took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know-"

"I'm disappointed with you, Nadeshiko, rather _Nagihiko_. Your mother always said you were intelligent. I was hoping for a display of your intellects." Nagihiko clenched his fists, feeling them become sweaty. How did this man know so much? "I guess I shouldn't be too stunned; it has been seventeen years after all."

"Seventeen years? But I'm-" Nagihiko froze, his eyes fixating on the man's eyes. He suddenly knew exactly what had been so familiar about the man. The honey-golden eyes of the man mirrored his. He always thought that his eyes came from his mother's side, but this man standing in front of him evidently proved that this was not the case.

"Have you figured it out now, Nagihiko?" The man mused.

"H-How did you find me?!"

"That does not matter. Aren't you delighted to see your old man?" He stepped forward, prompting Nagihiko to immediately step backward.

"I don't even know who you are," Nagihiko began.

"I'm your father. Isn't that enough?"

"You…You left me…" Nagihiko whispered cautiously. "I-I never knew you…I…" Nagihiko could not fathom the situation in front of him. He had to be dreaming. He had experienced dreams of this nature before; dreams where he arbitrarily met his father. He had spent all seventeen years of his existence contemplating who his father was, and now, he was standing right there. It couldn't be.

"Why would I stay?" He smirked, almost sadistically. Nagihiko looked up at the man who called himself his father. This man…this man had been with his mother and helped produce Nagihiko, without bothering to stick around. "I never wanted you in the first place. I merely met a beautiful woman at a bar and had sex with her. I wasn't expecting her to become pregnant with a son, oh sorry, a daughter." Nagihiko could not believe his ears. His mother…so reckless…?

"You…"

"I was supportive for the pregnancy. I helped your mother out, stayed with her as she gave birth to you. I even helped raise you for the first few months. But I wasn't expecting her to raise you as a girl. Quite frankly, if I wasn't going to get my way, I didn't give a crap. And now, seeing you again… it seems she truly succeeded in raising you as a woman. "

"But…why…" Nagihiko's voice was broken.

"You deserve to know the truth." The man smiled slightly. "I wouldn't want you have an enormous ego, thinking you were special in this world and born out of true love. You were born out entirely out of lust and alcohol. You are just a mistake, Nagihiko Fujisaki." Nagihiko was too stunned to stop him as he walked away, his smirk unwavering. He was frozen in spot, his eyes widened with tears daring to slip down his cheeks. Temari and Rhythm gave him panicked expressions.

"Nagi!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rima running over to him, worry quite present in her expression. He didn't turn to look at her. "Who was that man?!"

"It…it doesn't matter…" Nagihiko croaked, feeling tears cascade down his cheeks. He tried to blink back his tears, but he couldn't stop them from coming nor could he move his hand to wipe them away.

"What happened?" Tadase asked, suddenly coming behind him. Nagihiko took a deep breath and turned around, forcing a weak smile as he faced Tadase. Amu stood beside him, looking quite confused. He panicked slightly, but refused to allow such frantic emotions to be exposed.

"Huh? Nothing happened. I'm fine," He insisted, playing the role of Nadeshiko again. It stung significantly more now. "Amu-Chan, shall we search for seashells like we were going to?"

"Nagi, cut the bullshit," Rima growled.

"Eh? Nagi?" Amu looked confused. Rima's eyes widened, as she covered her mouth rapidly.

"I-I mean Nade…" Rima quickly bluffed. "He, err, she I mean, looks upset, so I just thought-"

"Why would Nade be a guy?" Kukai came up from nowhere, playfully slapping Nagihiko on the back. He winced in pain. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Amu inquired.

"Amu-Chan…" Tadase placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're hiding something." Amu gave Nagihiko a skeptical glance. "Why did Rima call you Nagi?"

"It was just a mistake," Rima pointed out. "I spend a lot of time with Nagi, so it's only natural for me to confuse the two of them."

"Besides, Nade's your best friend, so she would never keep a secret so great from you," Kukai pointed out, grinning. Nagihiko could have slapped Kukai.

"Nade…please tell me that's true…" Amu looked hurt. Nagihiko tried to look at Amu, but he couldn't. His glance fell, his eyes fixating on the sand below him.

"Amu-Chan…" He swallowed hard. "You're my best friend and I love you tremendously…" He allowed his voice to fall into its proper level. Gently, he could feel Rima take his hand and squeeze it lightly. For once, he did not blush or react to it. Amu's eyes fixated on their hands.

"Nade…" Nagihiko could feel his tears resume.

"Nadeshiko doesn't exist," He whispered, his voice wavering significantly. He squeezed Rima's hand tightly before letting go, and forcing a look at his supposed best friend. Her eyes were widened, filled with immense confusion. Nagihiko knew that his eyes were likely red and puffy, but he could not regard that. "There are no Fujisaki twins… It's just me, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Just a mistake." In a matter of a few minutes, Nagihiko's life made a complete 180 degree turn for the worse.

* * *

**I'm so happy I managed to squeeze this little update in! Unfortunately, I am leaving you all off on a pretty major cliffhanger, and I'm about to go away on vacation. I'll be away for nine days, but I'm taking my laptop with me, so hopefully I'll have some time to work on the next chapter. I know Nagihiko's father seems completely obnoxious for no particular reason, and I know that was part of the problem with the original Nagihiko's Father, but I promise, it will make complete sense. Please review! Seven reviews was great last chapter, and I'm hoping for the same amount, or more! Every review equates to a virtual hug for Nagihiko, since he really needs a hug at this point.**

…**Or a virtual shove to me to make Rima hug him sooner. Regardless, he needs something. **

**Anyway, whatever your reasoning is for reviewing, just review! :D **


End file.
